A networked service provider may want to provide its customers with access to a plurality of services, each services having its own, unique application process.
For example, an Internet banking site may wish to provide their customers with a full range of banking services, e.g., opening and maintaining a checking account, applying for a credit card or loan, paying bills, or accessing brokerage or financial planning services. Using the current state of the art, before a customer can utilize these services, the customer must complete a separate application process for each product. Therefore, the customer may be required to complete several applications, often entering the same information, e.g., name, address, telephone and social security number, on multiple applications. This is a significant drawback to the customer. This is also a significant drawback to the Internet banking host because customer dissatisfaction may result in lost accounts. Furthermore, when a customer of a networked service provider completes a service application, application processing may require a significant amount of time. This delay in the application process is a significant drawback.